Doushite
by Saiko Maho
Summary: Sometimes the hunters get hunted… [shounen ai] [schwarz x weiss]


Made of pure boredom; hell yeah it has a plot, and Hell yeah it will be shounen-ai, so just wait for further chapters,   
  
hope you like it and enjoy it! Further on we will get to see Schwarz , but right now there is only Weiss, I get that if   
  
it does not get reviewed I will just take it down ^^ what is the point in writing something no one reads?  
  
________________________________________________and so it begins....  
  
"Humans have always bored me… so sick and twisted"   
  
"p-please don't kill me… "  
  
"You have nothing to live for, little girl"   
  
and the small bullet pierced through the teen's heart at lighting speed , making the petite girl clutch her chest in pain  
  
before she passed away, making a pool of blood form around her. The woman that held the gun sighed deeply before   
  
disappearing in the shadows of the dark night in the streets of Tokyo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"16 year old ejiki satsu was found dead this morning in the main plaza…"   
  
"murders have been increasing lately, specially those between teenagers, Aya-kun" Omi frowned as he prepared breakfast for  
  
the older Japanese.  
  
"not our business if it's not our mission, Omi" cold as usual Fujimiya Aya took the pancakes from Omi and dug in,  
  
manners not forgotten. " yeah… guess you are right" with a deep sigh Omi sat next to Aya and just stared at his meal;   
  
not hungry anymore, it was upsetting really to see how other's his age were being murdered, kids with a bright future ahead,  
  
kids that did not deserve to be dead, so why? Who would commit such horrendous murders?   
  
As usual the flower shop was swarming with fangirls; this was going to be a long day for our favorite assassins…   
  
or so they thought; that is when they saw Manx step inside the flower shop, what was she doing in the koneko so early?  
  
Carefully each one of the boys followed Manx to the back.  
  
Before they could say anything, the 'persia screen' slid down   
  
"As you may already know , the murder rate of kids of the age between 16-18 has been increasing, rapidly…  
  
we are yet to know the intention of these murders and have found nothing in common with the victims, but your target   
  
is this" the picture of what seemed to be a relatively young woman appeared on screen; she looked at the most 17,   
  
piercing dark brown eyes and light brown hair gazed at the screen.  
  
"Hateshinai Kanashii, is your target! Hunters of the light, hunt the future of this dark beast" and that was it;  
  
the monitor slid back up and Persia was out of sight; leaving Manx with a folder that had data on the mission and   
  
who the killer was, she handed it to Omi and stopped in the stairway "So you are all in , right?" although baffled ,  
  
they all nodded and Manx left the 4 alone to think.  
  
Omi browsed through the file; "she's only 16! How can she be the one killing all these kids?!"   
  
"personal revenge? It's none of our business why, we just do as told" Aya got up and headed back to the flower shop.  
  
"he is right, omi-kun!" Ken and Yohji left after Aya and Omi was left alone in the dark basement, this just did not  
  
seem right.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
" Just think of how happy you will be… the angels will take you with in your grace, darling"  
  
"P-please noo! I like my life, I want to live, please don't kill me"   
  
"Sorry , darling! But I do know how much you hate this life, and I can't take it anymore" and boom went  
  
the bullet as it penetrated through the boy's heart.  
  
Closing time came at the Koneko after long hours of working, and the boys were finally able to gather to  
  
discuss the mission that was to take place that night; no more killings could be allowed, not when Weiss was on it.  
  
"what have you got , Omi?" Ken plopped in the couch just a few feet from the computer and waited for the younger's reply.  
  
" Hateshinai Kanashii, 16 years old, attends, well attended to the Nonoshiru Institute in Kyoto! Parents divorced and  
  
currently living in Tokyo , there is no address however she has a day job at Shokubutsuen and she gets of shift at 8!  
  
That is only an hour from now so if we get ready right now we can catch her tonight" Omi sighed and logged off the computer  
  
heading for his room to end it all.  
  
"well then , what are we waiting for?" Aya made sure everyone changed out of their outfits and drove to the Shokubutsuen   
  
to wait for the assassin.   
  
Two long hours had passed, it was already 10 and the presumed killer had not left his job.  
  
"maybe she is working late?" Ken sighed, "Omi go ask for her!" "A-aya that would be too risky!"  
  
"Do it!" but as ordered Omi went inside, trying to look as innocent as possible; apparently Kanashii had taken the day off,  
  
how convenient…  
  
"She took the day off, guys!" Omi informed the team, and watched them sigh wether in relief or boredom, "now what?  
  
" Ken asked "seems it's our lucky day after all…" Just around the corner of the restaurant a female shadow crept   
  
toward the restaurant, the all too familiar face from the female made them all realize who it was.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Maybe I should explain a bit more about the assassin, she has a certain power of empathy which basically lets her  
  
know what the others are feeling; she hunts down those depressed souls to make sure they get their release; the reason  
  
she does it is because the sorrow drives her insane; so she is quite selfish… what does this have to do with it all?   
  
Sometimes the hunters get hunted… 


End file.
